A Groupie's Lament
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: Another tale of Columbia's humble beginnings from the wild teenager that hated rules, to the groupie that followed random guys just for the thrill to the poor girl that realized she had finally gotten in over her head. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm back once again and after a lull in interest in fandoms and family issues I'm kinda glad to be back at my distraction, writing, it makes a good way to escape. At any rate I just wanted to write another story of Columbia's beginnings, this whole most likely train wreck began when I was watching Black Mass (heck of a pairing no?) and a character reminded me of Eddie, or at least how I imagine he would be at like 18-19. Anywho shall we get on with the story?**

 **-I-**

Laura Elaine McCall was born at Denton hospital on June 25, 1952 at exactly 3:23 am. Her parents, Iris McCall and Alexander McCall, we're young parents but they loved their first born daughter all the same and promised to raise her to be an amazing, wonderful, unique little girl.

On January 5, 1955 the McCall family was driving down the road to lead to their home on the edge of Denton during a heavy snow storm. Three year old Laura was asleep in her car seat in the back seat, Iris was in the passenger seat silently worrying but verbally talking to her husband about their upcoming trip to Australia to see family and have a vacation. As they drove down the road Alexander failed to notice a patch of black ice until it was too late and the car began to slide around, trying quickly to right the car Alexander turned the wheel but only managed to lead the car into a ditch.

As they sped into the front of the car collided with a light pole. When rescuers and responders arrived on the scene Alexander had been killed by the impact as his head first collided with the steering wheel then was hit with the air bag. Iris was knocked unconscious with cuts and scrapes all over and in the back Laura was crying loudly with cuts and scrapes and a large shard of glass stuck into her chest, if it hadn't been for the snow suit she was wearing the glass would have stabbed right into her body rather than just scratch her.

After being released from the hospital Iris took her daughter home and did everything she could to make sure her daughter had everything she needed. During the first few months after the accident Iris found her daughter was unwilling to speak at all, if she wanted something she would point or get it herself, it wasn't until in early April the child finally spoke. They were walking through town on their way to the store when Laura seen a large colorful poster advertising dance classes, the girl in the poster was in a flashy costume and she was tap dancing. Laura stopped walking making Iris look down at her then gasp when Laura pointed to the picture and spoke for the first time in 4 months.

"Mommy I wanna dance too."

After the joy and shock of hearing her child speak wore off Iris agreed to sign Laura up for tap dancing classes the following morning making the child very excited and happy, happier than the pair had been in months.

On July 4, 1960 Iris met a man at a church Fourth of July party named Jason Prince, a man with black hair and blue eyes and a smile that made most women swoon. Laura found no real reason to dislike Jason the first time they met but as time went on she quickly learned why she always felt uneasy around him. Jason would come to the house early to pick Iris up for dates, or sometimes to stay and have dinner, and while Iris was getting ready or making dinner Jason would sit beside eight year old Laura on the living room sofa while she watched Leave it to Beaver reruns but his eyes would move from the tv screen to the girl sitting beside him.

At first that's all it was, Laura would get a strange feeling of being watched and shed sometimes catch him looking at her but she just smiled at him and he smiled back before looking away, but then after a while he began doing more. They would be sitting watching tv and while Laura was disgraced Jason would move closer until he was sitting right beside her, at first the eight year old found nothing overly wrong with this he was dating her mother after all so maybe he was just trying to be nice and let he know that he didn't dislike her, but then things got scary for the girl.

She would be sitting beside him on the sofa watching tv or reading a Better Homes and Gardens magazine and Jason would reach out a hand and place it on her knee, he'd leave it there for a minute or two before he would start inching his way up her thigh often moving her skirt or shorts up with his hand. Laura wasn't stupid she knew this wasn't how a man that was dating her mother should act and being scared and confused by his actions she screamed making Jason jump ball to the other end of the couch looking shocked.

Iris had come running into the room worried something terrible had happened but when Jason beat Laura into telling her what had happened, they had been sitting there watching a showing of Creature From The Black Lagoon and Laura had gotten scared and screamed, Iris was beyond mad because she had been so shocked by the scream that she'd dropped her best baking dish and shattered it making her send Laura to her room for the night. Later when Laura had tried to tell her mother what had really happened Iris wasn't having any of it believing Jason was a good man that would never do such a thing.

On May 8, 1962 Carol Elizabeth Prince was born at Denton hospital. Laura loved and adored her baby sister more than anything in the world and Carol, even as a newborn, seemed to be taken with her older sister. Laura made herself a promise as she watched Carol sleep in her crib that she would never let Jason touch Carol in wrong ways even if it meant trouble for herself.

On December 25, 1968 Laura held four year old Carol in her lap as she opened a gift from her mother. Inside a brown box Laura found a brand new pair of tap shoes, they were black originally but had been covered in sky blue and silver sequins. Laura had been over the moon and thanked her mom at least a dozen times and hugged her just as many before trying on the shoes and trying them out with the dance she was learning in the classes she had been taking since she was 3. She spent the rest of the day watching Carol try to master basic steps in her old tap shoes secretly feeling Jason watching her from the living room.

On May 29, 1969 things turned dark and horrid for Laura, her own life had become a living hell. It had started at 11:30 at night, she had stayed up late to finish a school project when suddenly her bedroom door opened making her jump and look at the door. Jason stood in the doorway clearly drunk from his night out with his friends giving her an evil smile as he closed and locked the door behind him. Laura was beyond scared as she got to her feet and tried to put as much distance between herself and Jason as possible only to tumble onto her bed where he pinned her down.

The pain was more than anything she'd ever felt making her cry and scream and try to get away but Jason had stuffed a cloth in her mouth so no one could hear her and the more she fought the more it hurt making her cry more. When the horrid deed was done Jason grabbed her by the jaw forcing her to look at him threatening to kill both Carol and Iris is she ever told anyone what happened before he left her there bleeding, crying and terrified. Not even a week later Iris left the family without so much as a goodbye to either of her daughter's leaving them at the mercy of Jason.

Over the next three years Laura took beating after beating from Jason just to be sure Carol was never hurt. At 18 years old she was determined to make sure her eight year old sister never found out about the beatings even when she had a black eye and a broken lip she'd lie and say kids at school had done it, she was even lying to the school about it saying she had gotten into a fight with an old boyfriend from out of town.

But one night Jason raised a hand to Carol and Laura wasn't able to stop herself, she jumped between them and shoved Jason back as hard as she could making him stumble back into the counter before leering at her and advancing on her. He grabbed her by her neck and pinned her to the wall landing several punches to her stomach, chest, shoulder and side. Somehow through it all Laura told Carol to run and get away and the child ran out of the house, growing light headed from lack of oxygen and pain Laura was barely awake when the door was kicked in and Jason was pulled off of her by a pair of uniformed officers.

After days of trying to convince the people of Child Protective Services to let her keep Carol the decision was made that Carol would go to a foster family in Texas while Laura was left on her own and Jason was arrested.

On June 16, 1972 Laura watched as Carol was forced into a car with people she didn't know, crying and screaming the whole time, then waved as the car drive away without her in it.


	2. Chapter 2

**-II-**

It was a chilled August night as Laura walked down the streets of south Denton, the part of town that a lot of people considered to be seedy and disgusting, her hands buried in the pockets of her jade green coat as her bag brushed against her black tights covered legs. She looked up at the signs of the places she was passing until finally she found the one she was looking for, a place called The Red Lounge. The Red Lounge was one of a small handful of club bars and the only place that would take an 19 year old high school dropout with 16 years of dance experience as an employee.

After pausing long enough to readjust her bag Laura walked around the side of the old brick building and down the alley to the back door but stopped seeing someone guarding the door, a young guy around her age with messy black hair, blue jeans, scuffed up boots, a band shirt and a leather jacket. The club normally had someone watching the back door, as that is where the "important" clients came in, but normally it was a different guy and definitely not this kid. Shaking her head Laura kept walking but when she reached the guy he crossed his arms and blocked her looking down at her with blue eyes that made her chest tight.

"I can't let you in this way miss, you'll have to go in the front and have your ID checked."

Laura rolled her eyes putting her hands on her hips.

"Look clearly you're new here so I'll let this go but I work here and you're going to make me late. Now if you'd kindly shoo."

She made a sweeping motion with her hand hoping he would move but instead he only looked at her.

"I maybe new but I can't tell you how many times I've heard that from underage girls looking to sneak into the back to avoid having their fake ID's checked."

Laura growled throwing her hands up.

"I'll say it one more time I work here you big dope!"

The boy looked at her with narrowed eyes but looked away hearing another female voice approaching.

"Columbia there you are! We were just gonna make our way down to the pay phone to call ya."

Laura looked over her shoulder hearing her stage name and found a girl a little older than her maybe 20 years old with blonde hair, red lips, a sequined jade strapless top, black shorts that were skin tight and super short and a pair of black stiletto heels. Laura gave a faint smirk before turning to the girl giving her a quick hug in greeting smiling at the black haired girl behind her then pulled away looking into the blonde's hazel eyes.

"Sorry Jersey, I was trying to get in but this gorilla won't let me in, keeps thinking I'm some underaged air head trying to sneak in."

Jersey looked at the guy blocking the door before putting her hands on her hips smirking back at Laura.

"Well technically sweets you are underage but you don't drink just dance. She's clear Eddie, she's one of the starlets."

Laura looked back at the guy, Eddie, as he looked from Jersey to her then moved away from the door to let them in. Smiling at Jersey Laura led them inside and to the dressing rooms shedding her coat to reveal her gold sequined strapless top and black skirt that was barely long enough to cover her underwear.

"So when did he start working here?"

Jersey sat at the make-up table and began putting on face powder and mascara.

"Last week, I guess the other guy got fired for fighting with one of the clients or something. He's not all that bad though, he doesn't whistle at us or clip our asses when we walk in like some of the others did he's actually decent to us."

Laura made a small humming noise as she pulled her tights off and slipped on a pair of baby blue socks and her tap shoes.

"Where's he from? I don't remember ever seeing him around."

Jersey shrugged setting her lipstick down and fixing her hair.

"Don't know but he lives with that mean old science teacher from the high school, Scott or something like that."

Laura made a face as she moved to the other make up table and began putting on her lipstick.

"You mean Dr. Scott? That mean old German guy?"

The black haired girl nodded as she sat beside her taking her hair out of curlers.

"The very same, evidently that's his uncle, took him in after his mother died because he was a real trouble case."

Laura made another small humming sound as she thought over the words. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door making all three girls turn to face it as a guy looked in.

"Two minutes to showtime gals, and the boss wants your best cause there's a new client here tonight."

With that he left making the girls all share a look, if there were two things that rarely ever came through Denton much less their place it was new faces and big names. They quickly made their last touch ups to their looks before they left for back stage and peeked through the curtain trying to see who their new client was. The chairs were full, as normal on a Saturday night, but in the red velvet booth in the very back amongst all the cigarette smoke and dim lights they could hardly make out the figures sitting there.

"I wonder if they'll want private sessions."

Laura looked at the black haired girl beside her and rolled her eyes.

"Don't hold your breath Connie, why would they want us armatures? No they'll probably request Trixie or Lola."

Connie made a face looking over her shoulder at the dark haired women that was fluffing her curls as she chewed her gum looking like some teenage slut, despite being in her mid 20's, wearing a baby pink usherette uniform that was barely reaching her thigh and black heels.

"Yeah maybe you're right, oh well just means less work for us huh?"

Both Laura and Jersey nodded before stepping away from the curtain as Jersey took a little bottle from her pocket and emptied three little white pills into her hand. Connie took one and placed it on her tongue closing her eyes before Jersey offered one to Laura. Laura looked at the pill and shook her head, most of the girls would take drugs of many kinds to get them through the night but after a rough patch with a few too many prescription pain killers Connie had brought in Laura never took them.

After hiding the bottle Jersey popped the pills into her mouth and readied herself to go on stage, as the oldest of the trio at 23 she was always first then Connie would go and Laura last. The stage manager come up to the trio and put a hand on Jersey's shoulder.

"Hold on, Columbia is going first this time."

Jersey looked at the man wide eyed then to Laura.

"But we always go oldest to youngest! Why's she going first?"

The stage manager moved to Laura's side nudging her closer to her post.

"Because it's been requested by the client tonight, he wants to see the newest talents first and Columbia here has only been here a month."

Jersey crossed her arms over her chest and gave a low growl as she narrowed her eyes. Laura opened her mouth to protest but she was quickly pushed onto the stage as the curtain opened and her performing music began. Mentally shaking herself Laura began her tapping to the music stripping herself down to her underwear as she did. By the end of the song she could feel the figure in the back's eyes on her and it made her a little uneasy as she gathered her clothes and left the stage feeling a little sick.

Once back in the dressing room Laura pulled her clothes back on and she shook herself.

"Calm down Laura, everything's fine nothing to be nervous about. They'll see Trixie and the others and pick one of them just breathe."

Taking a deep breath she grabbed her coat and pulled it on heading out the back door. As she stepped out into the chilled air she took a cigarette from her pocket along with a lighter and tried to light it with difficulty.

"Fucking thing."

She cursed trying to light the lighter again only for it to fail making her sigh in frustration ready to give up until suddenly there was a lighter flame inches from the end of the cigarette making her blink but light the cigarette.

"Thanks."

Taking a drag from it she closed her eyes exhaling the smoke as she tilted her head to the sky.

"Tell me babe, what's a young, beautiful little thing like you doing in a place like this?"

Hearing the velvety smooth voice and alluring hint of a British accent Laura opened her eyes and looked at the person that had helped her. As soon as her eyes met the figure she gasped blinking a few times to be sure she wasn't seeing things. A man about six foot tall with black curly hair, forest green eyes, pale skin, heavy eye makeup, deep red painted lips, a leather jacket filled with pins and badges, a red sequin corset, black underwear, matching fishnet stockings and black six inch heels stood before her smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

Laura tired to make herself speak but only found herself able to open and close her mouth a couple times before a small squeak escaped her throat making her blush. The man chuckled, a deep throaty sound, but lifted a hand and placed his fingers under her chin carefully moving her head to see it from all angles.

"Hmm how old are you baby?"

Laura swallowed thickly but managed to find her voice.

"N-nineteen."

The man looked a little surprised but it quickly vanished as he nodded.

"My name is Dr. Frank N. Furter, tell me darling what is your name?"

Laura found herself giving a small smile as she debated telling the truth.

"Columbia."

Frank raised an eyebrow at her never losing his soft smile.

"Just Columbia?"

Laura bit her lip before shaking her head.

"Columbia McCall, I'm a groupie."

Laura knew she was lying but it wasn't a total lie, she had groupied for a few local boys and their bands but always found herself kicked aside or dropped like trash when the band split. Frank gave an intrigued hum as his fingers gently stroked her jaw looking into her eyes as if he was thinking.

"Would you like to come away with me pet? I can take you away from this place, away from all these perverted eyes watching you as they touch themselves."

Laura resisted the urge to shudder, even after a month of this job she still wasn't used to the vulgar language people used at least not from someone interested in her, but nodded once again unable to find her voice despite knowing it was most likely a ploy just so he could screw her and toss her aside like a doll she found herself unable to say no. Frank gave a wide grin taking his hand away.

"Exilent! Are you staying somewhere that you need things collected from?"

Laura nodded taking a second to answer.

"Yeah, in an apartment down the road my clothes and things are there."

Frank's smile wavered a moment as he looked over her outfit before it returned and he snapped his fingers.

"Riff Raff and Magenta, you two go to the apartment and collect her things, she and I have a few things to attend to."

As he spoke two figures stepped out of the shadows a man and a woman, both were ghostly pale and looked rather unhappy about being ordered around. The man was tall and thin as a rail, his blonde hair was stringy and straw like, his sapphire blue eyes were like needles as they watched Frank with almost venomous hatred, he wore a scruffy butler's uniform that was stained with some blood on the front, his boots didn't exactly match and were in rough shape as well, his hands were covered by black leather fingerless gloves and were twitching here and there as if he had some kind of nervous tick.

The woman beside him was shorter with heavy eye makeup and fiery auburn curls, her eyes were like emeralds behind half hooded lids as they looked at her over Frank's shoulder, her lips were painted blood red and set in an almost sneer, she was wearing a maid's uniform but the top most buttons were left open offering a nice view of her cleavage, her legs were well toned and covered by fishnet stockings and black boots that reached halfway up to her knees.

Evidently unpleased with their silent response Frank frowned and looked over his shoulder at them with narrowed eyes.

"Am I understood?!"

Neither of the pair jumped like Laura did at the outburst but instead shared a look before the man spoke.

"Yes master."

Frank turned his eyes to the woman as if waiting for her response as she looked back at him with almost bored eyes.

"Yes master."

Laura felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop a little. Unlike the two men that seemed to have light British accents the woman had a full blown Count Dracula accent, seeing Laura's reaction the woman smirked a little before it was gone. Frank turned back to Laura his smile back in place as he lifted a hand to her cheek lightly touching the skin.

"Do you have the key pet?"

Laura numbly put her hand in her pocket and produced the key holding it out to him making him smile and step to the side a little, as he did the woman came forward and took the key her slender fingers brushing against Laura's making her blush and her throat a little dry.

"Is there anything in particular they should bring?"

Laura blinked a few times then looked at Frank and nodded.

"My pictures, on the wall, and the outfits in my closet."

She paused thinking if there was anything else then bit her lip looking to Magenta.

"And on the bed there's a teddy bear, bring that too please."

Frank looked at his serve to and gave a tight nod before they left and he turned back to Laura wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Now then baby while they are collecting your things how's about you and I have a little fun?"

Laura felt her chest tighten and her heart race, sure she had become a dancer for the club but she had never been requested for private sessions in fact she'd never had sex with anyone yet she always found herself to scared after what happened when she was 14. Frank sensed the change in her and a small look of pity crossed his features before he gave her a soft smile.

"Relax babe, I won't do anything you don't want I give you my word."

Laura relaxed a little and nodded following him as they began to leave.

"Columbia?!"

Laura paused in walking and looked over her shoulder to find Connie standing by the back door, when the girl's eyes caught her she ran to her ignoring Frank.

"Where are you going?! The show isn't over just because the client left, you still have a number to do after Trixie."

Laura opened her mouth to explain but Frank beat her to it looking down at Connie.

"I'm afraid this little star is being called away, no more shows for those perverts."

Connie looked at Frank and her eyes went wide, but more from fear than amazement like Laura, and she took a step back. Laura was about to say something but stopped when Frank nudged her forward making her keep walking away from the club. After walking a ways Laura found they were now standing outside a bar and Frank was holding the door for her, swallowing thickly she walked in then let him lead her to a booth in the back where she looked down.

"I-I can't drink, I'm only 19."

Frank gave a dismissive wave of his hand as a server came over.

"Nonsense babe just relax. Two purple starlights and make one a double."

Laura's eyes widened as she looked up, a purple starlight wasn't a drink to be taken lightly or for beginners. The waitress nodded and left without even looking at Laura. Frank reached across the table and gently tilted her chin up so she was looking at him.

"Tell me about yourself pet. How did you come to be in that nasty little place?"

Laura bit her lip hesitating before telling him only the need to know bits of her past, leaving out about Jason's actions, yet by the end she was in tears.

"And then they took her away and left me there like a broken toy, so I dropped out of school and began working at the club to pay for the apartment."

Frank said nothing for a long moment before he gently wiped her tears away as their drinks were set before them, the double in front of himself.

"Aww poor girl, things will turn out I promise on one plus side you never have to go back to that place again."

Laura nodded wiping her eyes as Frank nudged her glass closer to her a sly smile on his lips. Glancing around Laura hesitated to take the drink but took a small sip wincing at the burn it gave down her throat. After a few more sips and listening to Frank explain that he and his servants, a brother and sister pair, came from Transylvania to do some research Laura felt herself become light headed and her eyelids grew heavy by the second.

Frank seen her becoming drowsy and smirked acting like he didn't see it as he kept talking. Laura did her best to fight off the blackness tugging at her mind but after a short struggle it won out and her world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **Hello once again all! I just wanted to thank everyone that's reviewed! So thank you to the guest reviewers and to ziggy11 for your reviews! I'm always happy to see new ones and I do hope and can keep meeting your expectations and make you happy! Unfortunately now is the part where I do a little self promotion (sorry) but please if you are enjoying this story go have a look at my other RHPS stories, or any of my others I have many Harry Potter and Sweeney Todd stories as well! All that aside thank you again please keep reading and reviewing and I look forward to seeing you again soon!**

 **I do not own RHPS that privilege belongs to the amazingly mad genius known as Richard O'brien!**

 **-III-**

Laura was only able to catch small flashes of what was happening after she passed out but they mostly contained Frank's silhouette and voice accompanied by the monotone tones of the male servant Riff Raff. When she finally came around her head was throbbing like someone was using a jackhammer on the inside of her skull, even the tiniest sound made her cringe, but thankfully the only true sound in the room was her own breathing and the hum of some kind of machine.

Giving a slight groan she sat up holding her head, refusing to open her eyes yet, before she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her hand away from her head and something be gently placed against her lips.

"Drink this down pet, it will help."

Laura's eyes snapped open at once hearing the velvety smooth British voice, her mind reeled as she looked around the unfamiliar pink tiled room before looking at Frank who was holding a glass to her lips. Whatever was in the glass was green and smelled horrible making her close her mouth tighter and turn away like a child refusing medicine. Frank gave a sigh taking the glass away and setting it down gently taking her chin in his hand and making her look at him.

"We can do this one of two ways, you can either drink it or I tie you down and force you to."

Laura looked into Frank's green eyes but any sign of true fear he expected was blocked out by determination, she'd withstood so many threats from Jason that at this point Frank's mild threat was a joke. Seeing she wasn't going to comply Frank moved his fingers to the hinge of her jaw and pressed forcing her to open her mouth before grabbing the glass and pouring about a mouthful of the green liquid into her mouth before letting her go and covering her lips with his hand so she had no choice but to swallow it.

Laura closed her eyes trying to shake her head away from his hand as the liquid filled her mouth, tasting even worse than it smelled, but to no use his hold was to tight. She wanted to get the foul tasting stuff out of her mouth but trying to swallow it only yielded the urge to vomit. Frank was growing impatient for her to drink the liquid making his hand tighten over her mouth so she whined.

"Swallow it, it's not going to kill you but my patients are growing thin."

Laura listened to his words and squeezed her eyes shut forcing herself to drink the mouthful shuddering as it seemed to make her insides ice cold. Feeling her swallow Frank sighed and removed his hand taking a step back looking her over carefully making her blush a little and look down to avoid his gaze but scream the moment she looked down.

She was sitting on some kind of exam table completely naked, not a stitch of clothing, but that wasn't the weird part at all no the weird part was that she could physically see her once lightly tanned skin turning just as ghostly pale as Frank's. Panic taking over her mind Laura tried to rub off the pale color her skin had become but only left a red mark on her skin making her eyes snap to Frank, who was smiling almost proudly.

"What did that shit do to me?! What's happening?!"

As the words came out her voice began to crack and became higher pitched until it was almost glass shattering making her cover her mouth with her hands not wanting to believe the noise came from her. Frank dropped the glass on the floor not caring that it shattered and the green mixture splattered all over the floor as he circled the table his eyes on her smiling like a madman.

"Excellent, the genetic fusion potion works thus far with one small side effect."

He stopped circling as he stood in front of Laura again looking into her eyes.

"What is your name pet?"

Laura's brows knitted together, she'd told him her name or at least her stage name but if he wanted her real name she'd tell him...the only issue was she couldn't remember her real name.

"C-Columbia."

Frank nodded once in approval as she gave the only name she felt was right.

"How old are you?"

"N-nine….Twenty."

Laura felt her eyes widen, she knew that age wasn't right she wasn't twenty years old she was….she couldn't remember that either. Frank nodded again but Laura didn't see it as she tried to recall any of her past but came up empty like her memories were erased, all she could conjure up was that her name was Columbia, she was twenty years old, and that she had been busking on a street corner when Frank picked her up. Suddenly she snapped from her thoughts upon feeling Frank's fingertips on her cheek, she met his gaze but gave no reaction.

His fingers slowly moved from her cheek to her jaw, to her throat where they paused as his gaze burned into her's.

"Sing."

It was a simple command but Laura clamped her mouth shut trying to resist following it. Seeing her reaction Frank's fingers curled around her throat, tight but not tight enough to cut off her oxygen just scare her.

"Sing."

His tone was more forceful this time making Laura shudder and give a small whine before she complied singing a few lines from a song she didn't even know.

"It's just a jump to the left

Then a step to the right

Put your hands on your hips

And bring your knees in tight

But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,

Let's do the Time Warp again!"

When the words were finished Frank smiled wider than before taking his hand off her throat and moving it to the tops of her breasts.

"Good girl, the potion is mixing well with you. One last test to be sure it is fully functioning."

Laura wanted to push him away and try to escape but before she could even finish the thought Frank kissed her so his lips were crushing against hers a little roughly yet she found she liked the feeling, wanted more of it. Closing her eyes she returned the kiss a little tentative at first then harder when he didn't stop her, she was vaguely aware of his hand's movement until it slipped over her right breast and down her torso to her very center. Somewhere in the back of her mind she got the feeling that she was scared and it made her heart race but at the same time the sensation was overwhelming like she couldn't get enough, she had tasted blood and she wanted more.

Almost as if reading her thoughts and reactions Frank smirked against her lips and gently pushed her down on the table hovering over her without breaking the kiss. She was in a state of euphoria when they were through and she never wanted it to end, of course Frank wasn't going to let that happen as he moved from his place beside her and grabbed a royal purple silk robe from where it had been sitting under the exam table and put it on never taking his eyes off her his eyes a little bored as he took in her appearance.

Laura watched as he moved from where he was standing by her feet to a wall of nothing controls and monitor screens, never taking his eyes off her he pressed a button then pulled a lever before the dark screen produced an image of a room where Magenta was lounging on a large bed a book in hand.

"Magenta find your brother and come to the lab at once."

He waited a moment finally tearing his eyes from Laura to look at the screen scowling seeing Magenta had left the room without giving him an acknowledgment that she'd understood. With a low growl he pushed the lever back up and the screen went dark as Laura sat up watching him, he looked back at her before closing the space between himself and the table in three strides gently taking a few strands of Laura's long brown hair in his fingers looking it over like one looks at something worn out and broken.

"This will have to go, such a horrid color."

Laura looked at her hair her brows knitting together in confusion but Frank ignored it dropping the strands and placing his fingertips to her lips making her look up at him as he hummed in thought.

"I quite like the color here but it needs to be richer, more color in the cheeks and those have got to go."

For a moment Laura worried he was talking about the gold hoops in her ears but learned that he was talking about her clothes as she followed his eyes to where her outfit was lying abandoned and piled in the corner. Suddenly the sound of rattling metal filled the room making both Laura and Frank look over to the lift shaft in time to see the lift shudder to a stop and Riff Raff and Magenta step out. In the light Laura could see more about the pair then she hazily remembered, under Riff's eyes were deep purple bags making him look run ragged and Magenta had barely visible fading purple marks on her neck and called bone.

Upon seeing the siblings Frank helped Laura stand then pushed her closer to Magenta not sparing the domestic a glance as he did so.

"Take her and clean her up, the hair needs to go and she needs a new wardrobe."

Laura looked over her shoulder at Frank but quickly back at Magenta as she grabbed her wrist.

"Yes master."

Frank didn't even acknowledge her response as he turned to Riff and shoved a clipboard of papers into his hands telling him to take notes as he started rattling off things about the potion he'd made Laura drink. Laura didn't get to see much more because Magenta tugged her by the arm to the lift and pushed her in before stepping in and pressing a button that made the lift shudder then begin ascending to the floor above. Laura looked at Magenta feeling a little exposed but pushed it aside opening her mouth to speak but before she could the lift stopped and Magenta opened the gate nudging her out.

"First door in front of you."

Laura glanced back at Magenta before going to the door she was told and stepped inside looking around. The walls were covered by navy blue wallpaper, the floors were dark hardwood that looked charmingly aged, on one side of the room stood a queen sized four poster bed dripping in plum purple colored hangings, sheets and blankets, the only window was covered by a heavy maroon velvet drape and a second door was open to a bathroom with smokey grey walls and a white floor.

Magenta came into the room and pulled Laura over to a chair and made her sit down before dropping a cream silk robe in her lap.

"Put that on and then don't move."

Laura watched her walk to the bathroom before pulling on the robe, tying it then sitting back down as the domestic came back holding a makeup bag in one hand and a bottle of something that resembled strawberry ice cream topping but thicker. Magenta set the bag and bottle down on the floor and took a pair of scissors from her apron and took Laura's hair out of its ponytail watching it fall down her back straight as an arrow to her waist.

"It is going to be a shame seeing all this go, of course you'll be relieved not having so much to manage."

Laura made a small whimper like sound, she may not remember much about herself after drinking that weird potion but she knew she still liked her long hair, as far as she could remember or knew it hadn't been cut since she was born.

"You're not going to cut it all off are you?"

Magenta looked down at Laura meeting her eyes feeling her stomach drop a little bit kept her face straight.

"Don't be ridiculous, you would look terrible shaved, up here any way."

Laura felt herself blush but before she could open her mouth to say that isn't what she meant Magenta began cutting her hair so it was even with her ears. Laura squeezed her eyes shut not wanting to see her hair fall to the floor, after a long while Magenta put the scissors away and rested her chin on Laura's shoulder holding a hand mirror in front of her.

"Don't look so mortified, this look suits you much better."

Laura slowly opened her eyes and felt a smile tug at her lips as she looked over the pixie cut her hair has been made into. She met Magenta's green eyes in the mirror and bit her lip before opening her mouth to speak.

"Thanks, Magenta right?"

Magenta stood straight and pulled on a pair of plastic gloves and grabbed the bottle of red-pink stuff shaking it up.

"Yes and do not thank me, I am only doing what the master has told me too now hold still."

Laura did as she was told but watched in the mirror as Magenta began pouring the goop into her hair and mixed it in turning the mouse my brown strands a strawberry reddish pink color. When Magenta was sure every spot was covered she peeled off the gloves and threw them away looking at the clock on the wall.

"You can move around just do not get dye on anything or I will make you clean it."

Laura nodded then watched as she left the room. Looking around Laura got to her feet and wandered around the room, as she reached the dresser she looked at the little framed picture and smiled looking at the teenagers in it. The girl was fair skinned, wearing an emerald green silk dress that hugged her body nicely, black high heels and her fiery auburn locks were elegantly smoothed and framed her face. The boy also had fair skin, he was wearing a suit with a tie that matched the girl's dress, his blonde hair was tied in a low ponytail and draped over his shoulder like a bundle of cornsilk, his sapphire blue eyes were locked on the girl beside him as he smiled almost lovingly at her his arm around her waist.

Looking at the picture next to it Laura found the same couple again but this time they were kissing and the girl's foot was popped just like in all the cheesy romance movies. Moving away from the dresser Laura walked beside the bed and ran her fingers over the silk sheets smiling at the feel as her eyes followed the dark wood crown molding around the ceiling, she hadn't been here all that long, awake any way, yet it was starting to feel more homey than where ever she had been before.

Blinking a couple times Laura sat down on the bed and focused on trying to remember where it was exactly she had been before she woke up in that room with Frank. After a few minutes she gave up having given herself a headache, at that point the door opened and Magenta came in, sporting a few new purple marks on her neck, holding a towel and some folded clothes handing them to Laura.

"Go wash that dye out now, left is hot right is cold and do not touch the one in the middle."

Laura was about to ask her why but before she could the bathroom door was slammed in her face making her sigh and shake her head. After setting the clothes aside she started the shower feeling a little envious of the claw foot soaking tub beside the sink. Once the water was warm she slipped off the robe and stepped into the shower washing out the dye making sure the water was running clean before getting out and drying off.

Wrapping the towel around herself she looked at the outfit she'd been given and her brows furrowed a little, it wasn't an outfit at all it looked like a costume of some kind. A pair of lacy black panties and strapless bra, a bustier style corset top that was covered in different colored sequins, a pair of black shorts that were barely longer than the panties and a pair of blue and silver sequined tap shoes. Picking up the shoes Laura looked them over feeling the warm fabric her brow furrowing, they felt familiar beyond the idea that they were what she was wearing when Frank found her. Shaking her head she pulled on the outfit and hung the towel on the hook beside the door then stepped back out into the bedroom looking around for Magenta.

She found the other woman sitting on the bed smoking a cigarette waiting for her, and she'd changed clothes, now wearing a black sheer dress that showed off the black bra and matching panties as well as her pale skin and curves, on her feet she now wore a pair of black high heels, and her hair had been tamed somewhat. Shaking her head Laura went to the bed and sat down as Magenta told her to as she put out the cigarette. Once Laura was sat down Magenta began to do her makeup adding a heavy dose of blush to her cheeks, thick eyeshadow to her eyes and a little cherry red lipstick to her lips among other things.

When she was finished she handed Laura the mirror again watching her reaction. Laura felt a little conflicted, on one hand she thought the makeup job looked like it belonged on a clown or the messed up rockstars she'd seen in magazines, but at the same time she liked the look it gave her and how it accented her new lighter skin. Hearing Magenta clear her throat she looked up and found the other woman laying on the bed waiting for some kind of reaction, glancing back at her reflection again then meeting Magenta's eyes she gave a small smile.

"It's certainly different isn't it?"

Magenta raised an eyebrow thinking it looked normal before she remembered the girl wasn't like her. She sat up a little reaching out a hand and gently wiping away a smudged spot of lipstick on the corner Laura's mouth. Laura felt her face flush as Magenta's fingers came in contact with her skin and evidently Magenta could see it under the makeup because she smirked trailing her fingers to her jaw then her chin making her look at her. Laura swallowed dryly keeping her gaze on Magenta's eyes as the other woman smirked and leaned closer to her until their lips met in a kiss, this kiss was different from the one she shared with Frank, Magenta's lips were soft and warm not forceful like Frank's had been and she found herself melting into it.

She kissed back following until she was hovering over Magenta as she laid back on the bed only breaking the kiss to follow the trail of marks along the other woman's neck. If sex with Frank had been world rocking then she couldn't find words to describe what it had been like with Magenta, she seemed to know every place to touch just right, every place to kiss, bite or suck. Laura was still working to slow her breathing when Magenta stood from the bed and walked to the makeup table and sitting down before she began fixing her own makeup. Seeing Laura watching her she smirked applying her lipstick.

"Was that your first time with another woman?"

Laura nodded sitting up and tearing her eyes away to look over her new collection of purple love bites all over her body.

"My first time with a woman and only my second time having sex at all."

As soon as the words left her mouth Laura's head felt like it was splitting in two making her yelp in pain and hold her head as her eyes screwed shut. She could hear Magenta trying to talk to her and get her to say what was wrong but she couldn't answer as tears slipped from her eyes and images flashed in her mind if faces she didn't know and things she didn't remember. Realizing she wasn't going to get any kind of response Magenta hurried for the room looking for her brother, if anyone would know what was going on after the girl drank Frank's concoction he would.

Laura heard Magenta leave the room and slowly as the images faded her head stopped throbbing until it was just a dull pain. She slowly opened her eyes looking around for any sign of Magenta but after only a few seconds her mind went blank and her world went dark as she passed out. In the darkness she could hear a small voice saying Laura over and over before it was joined by other voices. Slowly faces joined the voices until it was just one, a man with black hair and blue eyes, that she didn't recognize was hovering over her smiling wickedly as pain engulfed her in all the places that had given her pleasure under Magenta's hands just moments before. She let out a scream but nothing but a muffled sound came out and tears rolled down her cheeks like rivers.

Magenta had managed to find her brother just leaving the lift from the lab and quickly explained what had happened. A look of slight concern crossed his face as he thought.

"She's fighting it, the gene fusion mixture Frank gave her infused her DNA with the DNA of a Transylvanian. In doing so it erased all her old memories and replaced them with one Frank wanted her to have but if her mind starts to force her old memories back it's ripping away the Transylvanian DNA, it'll distort her from the inside out if something isn't done."

Magenta looked at her brother hiding her worry but it shown in her eyes enough he could tell she wasn't concerned with just the consequences that would come if Frank's little experiment failed.

"What needs to be done brother?"

Riff thought for a long moment before looking into her eyes.

"She needs to completely forget, she needs to stop remembering, her mind needs to be completely erased of old memories."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hoopla everyone! I'm so happy to see everyone is still enjoying this story! I know the idea's may seem a little far fetched but then again so did the whole idea of a Transvestite alien from Transexual Transylvania when it first began. Any way from here out I'll be calling Laura Columbia or Collie, for example instead of saying "Laura rolled her eyes at Frank" it will now be "Columbia rolled her eyes at Frank".** **Okay now that everyone is informed of that let's get on with the show shall we?**

 **-IV-**

"She needs to completely forget, she needs to stop remembering, her mind needs to be completely erased of old memories."

Magenta's brows knitted together a little concerned and confused.

"How can we force her to forget her old life? If she is fighting it now what says she will stop fighting it?"

Riff looked into his sister's eyes gently stroking her cheek.

"We will have to be sure she forgets it, tamper with her memory cortex or as human's call it her Limbic System and force her to forget the past."

Magenta shuddered thinking about all the possibilities that could go wrong and the consequences they'd face.

"What if we let her remember?"

Riff shook his head his fingers pausing on her jaw.

"If we allow her to remember the past life it will rip the Transylvanian DNA right out of her system, it would destroy first mentally then physically and that is assuming she'd survive the separation."

Magenta shook her head before taking a breath as she kissed her brother's palm.

"Then it seems we have no choice, but if Frank finds any damage on his new playmate he will know the experiment was in danger of failing."

Riff placed a light kiss to her forehead before taking her hand and starting to walk back to her room.

"I've already thought of a way around that darling, just leave it to me if Frank finds out I do not want you in harm's way."

Magenta began to protest as they reached her door but was quickly silenced as Riff kissed her until her argument melted away and she only nodded. After moving the passed out Laura from the bedroom down to the lab Riff placed her on the exam table once more before beginning his work while Magenta kept a lookout for Frank by the lift. Hours later when Laura woke up she found herself in the lab once more leaving her confused as she looked around before sitting up.

As she sat up she found Magenta standing close by mopping the floor not noticing her awake.

"Hey Magenta why am I in the lab again?"

Magenta looked up upon hearing the girl's high pitched voice before looking over her shoulder as Riff walked up to the table looking the girl over carefully.

"What is your name?"

Laura raised an eyebrow at him but answered regardless.

"Columbia."

Riff nodded examining something on her forehead.

"How old are you?"

Columbia crossed her legs looking at her nails thinking they could use new paint since her bright orange had almost completely peeled off.

"Twenty."

Riff nodded again walking away from her to where a desk in the corner where he picked up a few papers and looked them over.

"Where did you meet Frank?"

Columbia looked up at him and just stared for a long moment making him worry he'd messed up the procedure.

"I was busking on a street corner in town and one day he came along and picked me and brought me here. Are you done with these ridiculous questions?"

Riff looked at the papers again before walking back to the table looking her in the eyes.

"Do you remember who Laura McCall is?"

Columbia thought for a moment then shook her head.

"Nope, should I?"

Riff looked at Magenta with a slight smile as she stepped up to his side and looked at Columbia.

"Not at all, now should we go and finish getting you ready for the master?"

Columbia looked at Magenta and gave a wide smile hopping off the table.

"Totally! Think we could add a little more color though? I feel kinda drab with this eye makeup."

Magenta rolled her eyes looking at her brother who gave a shrug watching them leave. After fixing Columbia's makeup, being sure to cover the barely visible scar from her procedure, Magenta escorted her to Frank's room letting her in before going back to her room smiling as she found her brother waiting for her.

May 20, 1973. After nearly a full year Laura McCall had been completely forgotten by herself and in her place was Columbia, groupie and sex partner to Dr. Frank N Furter. Over the course of that year she became best friends, some times lovers, with Magenta and even though he acted cold to her and like he didn't care she befriended Riff Raff as well, just enough he didn't want to kill her if only for his sister's sake, over the time other secrets became unwrapped to her such as the fact that Frank and the siblings were aliens but a far cry from any science fiction movie creatures from outer space as one could imagine.

Being confined to the castle wasn't always bad, she always had helping Magenta clean or cook to keep her occupied for a short time or her tap dancing or on some occasions distracting Frank from his "work" in the lab, which in this case meant his sitting behind a desk ordering Riff around like a trained monkey, but every once in awhile she'd long to go outside the rod iron gates like Riff and Magenta did when they needed things like food or other supplies.

It was a dreary May morning and Columbia was walking around the castle completely out of her normal bubbly self. Riff and Magenta had noticed her mood and Magenta did what she could stand to try and make the groupie happy yet it did little to help, the servants weren't the only ones to take notice of her behavior Frank clearly had taken notice that she was less engaged when they would have their little sessions and it was beginning to trouble him and him being trouble made his temper short and dangerous.

Finally he snapped asking her what exactly was the matter with her but all she could do was shrug and look at the floor. Growing impatient Frank grabbed her by the chin so she had no choice but to look at him.

"I will ask one more time before my patients are used up and I'll make you suffer, what has gotten into you?"

Columbia looked back at him a look of fear in her brown eyes, sure Frank made threats when he was in a foul mood but he never acted on them towards her the most she would catch was a night of particularly rough sex, before she shakily spoke.

"I-I feel trapped in here, like a caged bird. I just wanna get out of the grounds for a little while Frankie please? You can trust me not to run off or do anything stupid just let me leave for a little while."

Frank held her eyes for a long moment before he let her go turn away from her.

"Fine go along with Magenta when she leaves for town, but I don't want any trouble otherwise you'll never see the outside again understood?"

Columbia smiled hugely with a squeal as she quickly hugged his waist and stood on tiptoe to kiss the spot just above his ear.

"Thank you Frankie!"

With that she quickly left the lab in search of Magneta. After searching all the normal places the domestic could be found cleaning or hiding with no result Columbia decided to check their shared bedroom, the room that had been solely Magenta's when she'd first arrived, thinking maybe she was hiding herself away from Frank's temper tantrums. As she made her way to the bedroom she paused hearing sounds from inside, pressing her ear to the closed door they sounded like moans and the slight squeaking of bedsprings. Columbia's brows knitted together as she tried to think of anyone else in the house besides Frank, herself and the siblings but came up empty then smirked thinking Magenta had snuck in a secret lover.

With very little thought Columbia turned the door handle and opened the door her eyes going to Magenta's four poster bed and widening as her blood ran cold and her jaw dropped. What she'd stumbled upon was what it sounded like, Magenta was pinned to the bed under a guy looking to be in a state of pure bliss, but it was no mystery guy a long ways from it truthfully because it was her own brother. Columbia felt her stomach twist into a knot as she tried to move away from the doorway but found herself frozen, evidently she'd made some kind of sound she hadn't heard because all at once Magenta swore loudly and pushed Riff's shoulders making him stop and look confused until he followed her eyes to the frozen groupie giving a curse of his own removing himself from his sister.

As if coming to her senses Columbia blushed like mad and apologized under her breath before running from the doorway slamming the door behind her. With the image still burned into her head Columbia paid little mind to where she was going until she found herself in the ballroom, she looked around before sitting in Frank's throne trying to shake the image off with little success. After a few minutes she decided to distract herself by practicing her dancing and so she turned on the jukebox to a random song and began tapping to it.

After about 10 minutes the ballroom door opened and Magenta stepped in looking around until her eyes landed on her friend tapping away to the song playing. Slowly she went to the jukebox and switched it off making Columbia nearly fall over as she stopped mid step to look at the cause for the music stopping, her eyes met Magenta's for a moment before she blushed and moved to sit in the throne taking off her tap shoes and rubbing her feet.

"Collie, look at me please."

For a moment Columbia kept her eyes down before lifting them and looking into the emerald green pools she'd grown to know so well. Magenta sighed and walked over to her friend sitting on the step in front of the throne.

"Listen Collie I know you saw and I know what you're going to say but before you say it I want you to know it doesn't matter because I love Riff more than anything despite knowing he's my brother and he loves me too. We've known for a long time that this relationship isn't normal or even morally right to some people but to us it's everything."

Columbia took in the words watching her friend for a long minute before she smiled making Magenta look confused which in turn made Columbia giggle.

"You honestly think I care that you're fucking your brother? Really I couldn't care less about that."

Magenta raised an eyebrow at her still confused.

"But then why did you run away like that?"

Columbia blushed again but still smiled.

"Because at first I thought you were hiding some secret guy from me but when I found it was Riff I felt like I was introducing because you two don't get a lot of time together because of Frank so I didn't want to be a bother, I mean of course I was shocked too but after that I realized it didn't really matter because you're happy so who cares that he's your brother?"

Magenta only stared at her for a moment before to the groupie's surprise she grabbed her in a tight hug kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Collie."

Columbia blinked confused but hugged back.

"For what Genta?"

The domestic released her from the hug smiling a real smile, something she rarely did for anyone besides Riff.

"For being the first person to not hate me after finding out I'm in love with Riff, for not calling us sick freaks, for being the weirdest human I know."

Columbia laughed putting their foreheads together.

"I'm the only human you know but you're still welcome."

Magenta rolled her eyes but kissed the groupie's forehead before getting to her feet walking a few steps away then pausing looking back at her expectantly.

"Are you going to give me a hand with dinner or just sit there all day?"

Columbia smiled pulling her shoes back on and following Magenta to the kitchen. The rest of the afternoon the pair made dinner and Columbia listened as Magenta told her the story of how she and Riff learned they loved each other, about halfway through Magenta stopped and cursed under her breath looking at the clock.

"What's wrong?"

Columbia followed her with her eyes as she moved about the kitchen turning everything off including the oven where dinner was cooking.

"I forgot to go into town and get supplies, if I leave things going while I am out they will burn and dinner will be ruined, Frank won't be happy but dinner will be late."

Columbia followed Magenta to the entrance hall.

"Maybe I can come with, there should be a place to get something to eat in town, we can just pick something up."

Magenta looked a little weary of the idea but as the coffin clock rolled out 5 in the afternoon she sighed and nodded leading Columbia out to the old pickup truck. The drive into town took almost 20 minutes but it seemed like a whole different world to Columbia as she looked around, things seemed familiar to her shops and buildings she'd seen while busking for coins. Magenta led her into a grocery store where they quickly picked up the thing a they needed, and then some, before Columbia had to help her with the money seeing as Riff normally dealt with that part.

As they were walking back to the truck a smell caught Columbia's nose and made her smile and start following it making Magenta growl.

"Where are you going? If we don't get back soon dinner won't be ready until nine o'clock."

Columbia rolled her eyes then smiled as they found themselves in front of a pizza place. The sign above the door said "The Pizza Shack" tickling a memory in Columbia's mind that she shook off.

"Why don't we just get a couple pizzas and take them back? You know Frankie likes trying new human things."

Magenta looked at the shop wearily but followed the groupie inside. She watched as Columbia went to the counter and waited for the dark haired guy to turn around from talking to the people in the kitchen as she looked over the menu on the wall. After a minute one of the guys in the kitchen nudged his friend hiding a laugh poorly with his hand, seeing the guys laughing the dark haired one turned around to see what was so funny but as his eyes met Columbia's his jaw dropped a little.

Columbia looked over the guy before her, he was handsome almost in a cute way, his black hair was in a messy style that vaguely reminded her of Elvis, his blue eyes looked her over taking in her off the wall outfit, he was wearing a home made band t-shirt, ripped up blue jeans and well worn boots. Finally his eyes met her's and as he looked into them his brows creased, something was familiar about this girl's eyes he just couldn't place it.

Columbia smiled seeing she was getting a reaction from at least the pair in the back and leaned her elbows on the counter showing off her cleavage making the guy in front of her flush a little but avert his eyes as he cleared his throat.

"What can I get for you two babes?"

Magenta rolled her eyes and slunk off to the closest table sitting down and crossing her arms while Columbia gave a sweet smile licking her lips.

"Hmm two pizzas one pepperoni and one cheese."

She smirked her eyes dragging down the guys front making his flush worse before he shook his head meeting her eyes again.

"D-do I know you?"

Columbia seemed to sober up a little as she cocked her head to the side looking him over carefully.

"I don't think so, should I?"

The guy listened carefully to her voice managing to ignore the squeaking of it before his eyes widened a little as the girl's pink hair was replaced by a long brown ponytail, her makeup was toned down to just lipstick and a little blush and her outfit was covered by a jade green coat.

"It's you, Columbia right?"

Columbia looked surprised this guy knew her name and it showed as she stood straight her brows knitting together.

"How do you know my name? Are you some kinda creeper?"

The guy shook his head, he knew that tone despite only having heard it once before a year ago.

"No, my names Eddie I used to be a bouncer at The Red Lounge. You were a dancer there not even a year ago."

Columbia looked even more confused as she tried to remember what he was saying but found nothing except a fuzzy memory of a guy that looked like Eddie telling her she needed to go in the front and have her ID checked. She shook away the memory as her head began to hurt before looking at Eddie.

"I think you've got me confused with someone else, make that order a delivery. The castle at the end of the right fork of the road leading out of town, can't miss it."

Before she was even finished speaking she walked to the door gesturing for Magenta to follow her, which the domestic did thankful to be getting out of the place. As they left Columbia looked back once more at Eddie before shaking her head following Magenta to the truck. Once in the truck Columbia looked over at Magenta her brows knitting together as the image Eddie's words had conquered came into her head again making her head throb duly.

"Genta did Frank really find me busking on the street?"

Magenta kept her eyes on the road thinking carefully over her answer.

"Yes, you know he did why would you question an answer you know?"

Columbia shrugged placing her palm to her head closing her eyes.

"I don't know it's just somethin' that Eddie guy said brought up some kinda fuzzy picture in my head."

Magenta glanced at her worry in her eyes but she hid it well in her voice.

"What kind of picture?"

Columbia scrunched up her nose forcing herself to think of the image again.

"I'm at the back door of some kind of club and a kid that looks a lot like Eddie blocks my way in and tells me I need to go in the front and have my ID checked...I told him I worked there and that he was going to make me late."

Magenta swallowed dryly trying to think quickly.

"Oh it's probably nothing, must be an old memory from before Frank found you. Don't think on it too much it'll make your head hurt worse."

Columbia sighed and forced the image away and her headache dulled considerably as she opened her eyes smiling faintly.

"He was cute though wasn't he?"

Magenta raised her eyebrow glancing at her again a smile playing on her lips.

"Who the pizza boy or the one you're little mind made up?"

Columbia gasped and feigned hurt but smiled all the same.

"My brain is not small, I just don't use it like I should, and anyway I mean Eddie. He had a kinda naive charm about him, and he wasn't bad looking either."

Magenta rolled her eyes.

"I suppose for a human he wasn't all that bad looking. Just don't let Frank hear you talk that way about him, you know how he gets."

Columbia's smile fades as she shuddered looking out the window as they neared the castle.

"Genta?"

Magenta made a humming sound for her to continue as they turned down the right hand fork in the road.

"Is there something wrong with me? I don't feel myself lately, I thought it was just being cooped up in the castle but I still feel like something isn't right with me."

Magenta's foot slipped off the gas pedal making the truck lurch to a stop jolting them both roughly and Columbia turn to look at her scared.

"What the hell did ya do that for?!"

Magenta blinked shaking away her thoughts as she looked at the outraged groupie.

"Sorry I didn't mean to, my foot slipped it's hard driving in heels."

Columbia held her eyes for a moment before shaking her head and looking back out the window.

"We should get back before Frankie gets mad."

Magenta nodded looking back at the road and starting to drive again. Once they arrived back at the castle they carried in the groceries and Magenta hurried off to find her brother leaving Columbia to wait for the pizza's to be delivered somewhere on the first floor. Magenta found her brother alone in the lab, thankfully, and walked to his side looking over his shoulder at the plans he was looking over, they looked like blueprints to build a person but a little more detailed being in Transylvanian text.

Riff sensed his sister reading over his shoulder and sighed setting the plans on the desk before pulling her into his lap resting his chin on her shoulder closing his eyes.

"Frank's plans for his newest experiment, creating life itself of course he's not doing a scrap of the work."

Magenta looked down at her brother and felt her heart melt a little temporarily forgetting her urgency to find him as she took in how tired he looked leaning on her shoulder. She gently stroked his hair resting her cheek on his head.

"Of course not the spoiled bastard never does any work. You came on this mission nearly two years ago as his partner now he's made us slaves."

Riff gave only a mumbled answer she couldn't understand making her smile a little realizing he was falling asleep on her. She closed her eyes letting out a small sigh before she remembered why she'd come to find him in the first place.

"Riffy."

Riff gave a half audible hum barely clutching onto consciousness. Magenta felt bad telling him when he was already exhausted from being forced to work almost nonstop for Frank but what she was concerned about could spell far worse trouble for them if she was right.

"I'm concerned about the human again, she's remembering again not much just a little thing I managed to make her believe was just a memory from before Frank found her, but she said something that worries me."

Riff's eyes opened and he sat up straight looking her in the eyes waiting for her to continue as she bit her lip.

"Can her DNA bonding with Transylvanian DNA make it possible for her to…."

She paused unsure how to put her thoughts into words before she closed her eyes and forced them out.

"To spawn with Frank?"

Riff looked at her for a long moment almost as if he didn't understand until what little color was in his face drained away and he suddenly looked worried.

"I hadn't thought of that even being a consequence, human females aren't naturally capable of carrying a Transylvanian child to full term it's too much strain on their bodies but with that potion fusing her DNA it may have made it possible."

He gently coaxed her off his lap before he got up and moved around the room looking through papers until he found the ones he was looking for quickly scanning through them.

"Right here, the mixture of mature Transylvanian DNA and her own DNA could make it at the very least possible for her to become pregnant from Frank."

Magenta bit her lip walking to his side looking at the papers, on their planet women were considered mature as early as the age of 17 because of their base sexual dependency and the peak of a woman's fertility came anywhere between the age of 18-22.

"In order for the experiment to have a high rate of success the mixture needed to have the DNA extraction of a woman at least a year older than the human girl, she was 19 and so she was given an extraction of DNA from a 20 year old, the closeness to the end of a peaking fertility cycle in both species could very well have opened a window of extremely high fertility."

Magenta moved away from her brother and began pacing worried for more than the things wrong with this situation, if Frank's mother the queen of Transexual discovered her son had not only done illegal experimentation on a non Transylvanian but also managed to father a child with said experiment one could guarantee things would not end well for anyone with knowledge of the events, but also the fact that her only friend was at risk of being put through living hell. There was a reason mixing human DNA with their own DNA was illegal and that was because in mixing the two and increasing the fertility in a human woman it yielded from results. A typical Transylvanian pregnancy lasted only 3 short months so native women had naturally adapted to survive baring a rapidly growing child but human women rarely made it farther than the first month because the rapid growth took to much of a physical toll on their bodies.

Riff seen his sister pacing and set the papers down before going to her grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close to him holding her tight. He may not have personally cared very much for the human but he cared enough to not want her to die or suffer through the hell of Transylvanian pregnancy lest she die and his sister lose the only real friend she'd ever had. Magenta hid her face in his chest closing her eyes slowly relaxing as she listened to his heartbeat letting him hold her together like he always had when she started to break and her fight vanished.

After making sure his sister was alright Riff tilted her chin up so their eyes met, her's worried and shining with threatening tears and his solid and reassuring.

"It will be alright darling sister, find a way to bring her back here as soon as you can and I will examine her to be sure that's not what's happened."

Magenta nodded standing up on tiptoe and kissing his lips lightly before pulling away just enough their noses were touching.

"And what if it has happened?"

Riff watched her eyes for a long moment carefully choosing his answer.

"If it's the case it will be taken care of quickly and painlessly, she'll never know."

Magenta took a deep breath calming herself before kissing him again purring as he kissed back squeezing her waist until she broke away looking up at him with a small smile.

"You go and get some rest, you're dead on your feet brother. I don't care what Frank says you need to sleep, I don't want you passing out from exhaustion."

Riff chuckled pecking her lips again before letting her go to the lift watching her until she was out of sight. Magenta took the lift back to the first floor before she began looking around for the groupie finding her in the ballroom, but rather than tapping her heart out like she normally would she was instead sitting in the middle of the floor just staring blankly at the throne across the room from her. Brows knitting together Magenta walked to her side and silently sat down beside her looking at the throne before looking back at the groupie.

"Something fascinating about the chair today?"

Columbia jumped nearly a foot in the air turning to look at the domestic beside her holding her heart.

"My god Mags don't do that to me! Nearly gave me a damn heart attack!"

Magenta raised her eyebrow at the use of a different nickname but said nothing about it as she smiled slightly.

"Sorry I didn't intend to scare you, just wondered why you're sitting here staring off into space."

Columbia relaxed returning to sitting normal looking back at the throne pulling her knees to her chest.

"Just thinking is all, I think I'm having identity issues."

Magenta looked at her raising an eyebrow waiting for her to elaborate but evidently she didn't get the hint.

"Identity issues?"

Columbia looked at her out of the corner of her eye before giving a small smile remembering her friend wasn't human.

"Yeah, it means I'm not exactly sure who I am. I know my name and everything but it doesn't feel right to me, it feels like I'm someone else just living as this person."

Magenta took in her words and felt her stomach knot a little, if her friend wasn't pregnant with a half alien baby then she was certainly beginning to fight the implanted DNA again either scenario was not a good thing. Thankfully before she could try and say something the doorbell rang through the castle and Columbia perked up smiling.

"I bet that's the pizzas! I wonder if Eddie was the delivery boy?"

Magenta rolled her eyes as the groupie jumped up and nearly ran to the door, shaking her head she followed after reaching the door just as Columbia opened it her smile widening as she found it was indeed Eddie dropping of off the food. Eddie looked down at the smiling groupie and felt his cheeks flush a little, for some reason he couldn't control himself around this weird girl despite the fact he could swear he'd been right when he said she used to work at The Red Lounge club.

"H-here's the pizzas you ordered, sorry it took so long to get here my bike was having trouble getting over the road, got a flat tire not far down the road really."

Columbia's smile turned into a slight smirk as she looked at Magenta who crossed her arms but smirked as well, at least the hidden spikes they'd placed in the road worked on keeping people out most of the time. Looking back at Eddie Columbia took the pizzas in one hand before reaching into her pocket to pay him but he stopped her shaking his head.

"No charge, do you guys got a phone I can use to call one of my buddies to come and give me a ride back?"

Magenta took the pizzas from Columbia deciding to let the girl handle this herself. Once Magenta was gone Columbia smiled leading Eddie into the entrance hall.

"Sure we do but couldn't you stay for awhile? Maybe have a slice of pizza and a little fun?"

She took a step closer to him looking up at him through her lashes giggling a little when he flushed unable to break their shared gaze as he stumbled over his words.

"I-I guess I could stay for a-a little while."

Columbia clapped excitedly with another giggle before she lead him to the kitchen where Magenta was looking at the pizza boxes like she'd rather do anything then open them. Columbia sighed going to her side gently nudging her away.

"Get the plates and stuff I'll dish out the food."

Magenta gave a small happy smile before going to get the plates from the dining room. She brought them back and watched as Columbia put one slice of each pizza onto the plates before helping carry them back out, they had just put the last plate down when Magenta gave a surprised squeak feeling arms wrap around her waist making Columbia laugh. Magenta looked over her shoulder and relaxed seeing it was only Riff before she pouted lightly smacking his shoulder.

"Don't do that to me, nearly pissed myself."

That sent everyone in the room, including Riff, into fits of laughter preventing them from hearing the lift stop or the sound of heels clicking against the floor. No one knew Frank had entered the room until he put his hands on his hips and cleared his throat loudly making them all stop laughing at once and look at him, Riff letting go of his sister at once taking a step away ready to slink away from the room at the slightest command of returning to the lab.

Frank's green eyes looked around the room at each person before coming to a stop on Eddie who's eyes were slightly wide and his mouth slightly open at the sight of the other man's attire. Smiling almost wickedly Frank strutted, yes strutted, into the room and right up to Eddie looking him over from head to toe.

"Well hello handsome."

Eddie squirmed a little under the transvestite's gaze and Columbia gave a slight growl though she wasn't exactly sure which she was more jealous of, her Frank flirting with this guy or Eddie's reactions to Frank's gaze.

"Hey, sorry to crash the party but my bike got a flat down the road and I was just looking for a phone to call one of my friends to come and give me a lift back to town."

Frank nodded not really listening before he smirked.

"Tell me what is your name?"

Eddie became a little nervous feeling like Frank was mentally undressing him.

"Eddie Scott, and you are?"

Frank's smile fell for a second surprised by how well this boy was able to hide his nervousness in his voice before he smiled seductively.

"I'm Dr. Frank N. Furter. Tell me Eddie, do you have any tattoos?"

Columbia felt her cheeks go red, she knew that line Frank normally asked it as a form of pick up line, Magenta seen the groupie getting hot under the collar and moved to her side whispering in her ear.

"Easy Collie, it's just like the others he'll be through by morning then Frank will return to you."

Columbia looked at her her anger split between being angry with both guys before she slowly calmed down nodding looking back just in time to see Frank give a wicked grin at Eddie's answer and invite him to the lab.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hoopla everyone! And welcome back to another chapter of this little tale. As you guys (gals and others *wink to any alien transvestites out there XD*) may have guessed we are now coming around into the movies time frame so I really need to say that anything you recognize is not mine but the lovely, darling and amazing mad genius Richard O'Brien! *claps in applause fashion* with the legalities out of the way let's peep in on our little group shall we?**

 **-X-**

September 19, 1973. Thankfully Magenta's fear of Columbia being pregnant was not true but less thankfully was how sour the groupie's mood had turned upon finding out Eddie was not only a new house guest but also Frank's new favorite. The whole effect it was having on the groupie baffled Magenta and made her head hurt, one minute the groupie would be angry and upset because Frank had chosen to replace her then a few minutes later she'd completely change her tune and be angry that Frank had taken Eddie from her, it was all very confusing to say the least and in the domestic's defense she didn't understand what was wrong with having multiple sex partners.

As September started coming to a close Frank seemed to be pushing both Eddie and Columbia away, by November he had completely left them to their own devices and moved back to one night stands with anyone he'd pick up. With this development Columbia's mood shifted and she was almost her happy bubbly self again and Magenta was thankful she seemed appeased with having Eddie to mess around with, mostly because it gave her more time with Riff but also because she didn't have to listen to the whining anymore. Eddie seemed to be adjusting to life in the castle and as time wore on he completely forgot his idea that this bubbly little groupie with her red-pink hair and flashy costumes was the girl he'd seen a year before.

June 29, 1974. The morning had started with its normal routine for the castle dwellers, Magenta would wake at 7:00 exactly and get herself ready for the day sometimes taking a little extra time just to lay in bed and watch her brother sleep. At 7:30 she would wake her brother and walk him to the lift where they shared a deep kiss and a few longing touches before they parted. At 8:00 Magenta would come into the bedroom and wake Columbia sometimes having to poke her side several times before she'd get up with a groan and sleepily go to the bathroom for a shower. At 8:15 breakfast was set out on the table for Columbia, Eddie and Magenta before the domestic would take a tray of food and extra strong coffee to the lab for her brother then returning and eating her own breakfast occasionally taking part in whatever the human pair were talking about.

After breakfast Magenta would begin cleaning around the first floor, Columbia would practice her tap dancing while Eddie watched or sometimes played his saxophone for her. At 9:00 Frank would wake and have his breakfast brought to the lab, a task he always seemed to favorite Columbia doing, where he and Riff would stay nearly all day with the girls bringing lunch and drinks to them. Dinner that night is when things changed.

Everyone was sitting at the dining table eating the pasta and chicken dish Magneta had chosen to make, Columbia and Magenta were discussing something they'd seen in a magazine, Eddie was managing to get more than one word responses from Riff even if he didn't exactly understand everything he was saying. Suddenly Frank stood and cleared his throat making the others fall quiet and look at him, once he was sure he had their attention he smiled his Chester Cat smile looking at each one of them.

"I have decided to conduct a new experiment!"

Riff, Magenta and Columbia all exchanged looks finding this new announcement nothing new, Frank always called his little affairs experiments, but said nothing as Frank continued.

"I am going to create a creature, a living breathing human creature."

At that comment Columbia nearly spit her wine all over Magenta sitting across the table from her and the domestic looked wide eyed between her brother and Frank, surprisingly Riff looked unimpressed about the news most likely already knowing about it or figuring he'd have to do all the work. Frank looked around at the group his lips set in a tight line as his eyes pierced each one of them.

"Well isn't this good news?"

The group shared looks before Magenta nodded giving a small 'yes master, wonderful' under her breath while Columbia put on a fake smile.

"It'll be amazing Frankie!"

Seeming appeased with their answers Frank turned his eyes to Eddie who hadn't said a word making him narrow his eyes. The ex delivery boy flinched a little and have a forced smile.

"Like Frankenstein's monster huh? Cool."

Everyone else besides Columbia seemed confused by the comment but Frank just growled and sat down picking at his food as he watched Eddie an idea going through his head, he'd need parts for his beautiful creature and he knew just where to get some. As the summer months ended and faded into fall Frank began to favor Eddie again, getting the groupie riled up again because she had gotten used to having Eddie to herself, but one morning in January Eddie was nowhere to be seen anywhere in the castle. Insensitive as he was to his groupie's heartbreak Frank told them Eddie had left wanting nothing more to do with any of them.

April 16, 1975. Frank had managed to buy an old church just outside of town and was posing as a minister just so he could oversee funerals after which if he found a body part or whole body he liked they could snatch it without the townspeople being any the wiser. Of course like most of Frank's rash ideas this one wasn't going so well, either people weren't dying or he didn't like any of the ones that came through. As April faded into May Riff, Magenta and Columbia were growing bored of their roles as the church caretaker, the caretaker's wife, and a spinster girl but they didn't dare cross Frank and suggest giving up. Finally in late May a body came through Frank liked, the guy was young, tan, buff and blonde.

Riff looked over the hospital folder they'd been given and his lips twitched in a sneer like fashion as he made his way to Frank's side showing him the file.

"He died due to hemorrhaging in the brain that left him immobile, in order to reverse these issues he will need a new brain master."

Frank looked over the file then snapped it shut pushing it back into Riff's hands smiling as he looked down at the blonde corpse.

"That can be arranged."

Magenta and Columbia, who were still in costume wiping down the polished wooden pews, shared a look one in concern the other in confusion. That night after all of Denton had gone to sleep Frank made the trio retrieve the coffin and body. After lending a hand Columbia stood on the stairs of the church looking in the direction of the sleepy town.

"Collie come on we should get back."

Columbia snapped from her thoughts and quickly walked over to the siblings squeezing herself between them in the cab of the truck. The ride back was silent and somehow Columbia had managed to fall asleep on Magenta's shoulder making the domestic sigh but give a faint smile before looking at her brother.

"Riffy."

Riff glanced at his sister and seen the way she was lightly stroking the groupie's cheek as she slept and gave a heavy sigh.

"No Magenta, it would be a risk bringing her. Once Frank has made his spectacle of this creature experiment we shall give her the reversal potion and she won't remember anything that happened, it's too risky taking her along."

Magenta looked down at Columbia gently running her thumb over the makeup caked skin of her cheek, she'd known for months that her brother had secretly made a potion that would safely extract the Transylvanian DNA from Columbia and completely erase any memory of her time at the castle but it seemed the longer they were forced to be around each other the more she cared about the human groupie. Riff saw the sad look in his sister's eyes and felt his heart sink, he hated making her sad but this time it was for the better or so he believed.

"Please don't be this way my most darling sister, it's in her best interest she is human after all she wouldn't feel comfortable on our moon drenched planet."

Magenta sighed and nodded looking out the window as the sky became blocked by tall trees as they neared the castle. When they arrived Magenta gently shook Columbia making the groupie whine.

"Carol."

Magenta looked to see if her brother had heard the mumbled word but found he was already out of the truck making her sigh and lean down to gently kiss Columbia's forehead over the nearly nonexistent scar.

"Wake up Collie, we are at the the castle you can go up to bed."

It took a moment but Columbia's eyes fluttered open as she sat up straight and blushed a little.

"Sorry Genta, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

Magenta shook her head getting out of the truck then helping her out.

"Don't be sorry, I didn't mind it all that much until my shoulder went numb."

She smirked as the groupie laughed before hurrying ahead to hold the door open for the siblings to lug the coffin inside. Once they were inside she took a longing look up at the sky slowly closing the door until it clicked shut. Magenta gave her brother a slightly pleading look as she stepped out of the lift so it could go to the lab making Riff look at the groupie and shake his head but beckon his sister to him, she stepped back to his side and closed her eyes as he pulled her close and kissed her temple.

"Go be with her for now, try to cheer her up."

Magenta opened her eyes looking up at him a little sad before kissing him quickly then stepping out of the lift a final time glancing back as it moved down to the lab. When it was out of sight she took a breath and went to Columbia gently putting an arm around her shoulder making her jump a little then relax.

"What's wrong Collie?"

The groupie looked at her with a smile that didn't reach her brown eyes.

"Nothing just thinking! Why don't we go up to the room and relax your toes need a new coat of paint."

Magenta felt her stomach tighten but nodded and followed her up to the room pausing outside the door.

"Uh you go ahead Collie, I'll be there in a second."

Columbia paused in the doorway raising an eyebrow at her.

"Forget something in Riff's room?"

Magenta gave a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah I'll be right back."

Columbia nodded but watched her a second before going into the bedroom closing the door. As soon as the door was closed Magenta slipped into one of the other rooms and pulled a box from the corner quickly digging through it before taking a few things out and smiling.

"Ah ha there you are."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hoopla everyone! I do hope you are all still enjoying the story, I am aware that I've made Magenta a little soft when it comes to Collie but it's just how I see them being. I also realize the time jumping might be a little confusing but it saved me and you readers the trouble of little mini chapters so please forgive me. Once again as much as I would love to I do not own Rocky Horror or the characters the darling Richard O'Brien owns all.**

 **-VI-**

"Ah ha there you are."

Magenta quickly gathered the few things she wanted to keep out of the box into a pile and tucked the rest back into the box closing it before shoving it back in the corner. Getting to her feet Magenta held the objects close and hurried back to her's and Columbia's shared room glancing around to be sure Frank wasn't hiding in the shadows. Once in the room she looked around for the groupie but only found both bed's abandoned, the little couch unoccupied and a magazine tossed to the floor then she heard the shower running making her relax a little.

Quietly she went over to her own bed and set a brown teddy bear up against the pillows looking it over for the first time since she had grabbed it from Laura's apartment. It wore a purple sequined jacket, a black sequined tie, a sparkly purple top hat with a silver bow and a pair of sparkly silver shorts. The soft fur was a light caramel brown and a little matted in places, the eyes were made from two shiny black buttons and on the bottom of the right foot there was a little pink heart with the date June 25, 1952 sewn over the fur.

After gently fixing the top hat so it was on straight Magenta set the other item on the bed. A pair of blue and white striped pajamas, they looked a little big for the groupie but they were long and would help keep out the chill that often filled the castle at night. Nodding once satisfied with her work Magenta went to the bathroom door and opened it enough to peek in smiling as she heard Columbia singing to herself. Smirking the domestic slipped inside and began to disrobe waiting for just the right time to join the singing as she watched the groupie's silhouette, growing impatient Magenta waited until the girl's back was turned then slipped into the shower wrapping her arms around her waist causing the drawn out note to turn into a high squeal that made the domestic laugh.

Columbia heard the familiar laugh and relaxed a little putting her hand over her heart.

"Geez Genta don't do that! You coulda gave me a heart attack."

Magenta rolled her eyes but smiled placing her hands on the groupie's waist.

"Scoot I've got more hair to wash then you."

Columbia rolled her eyes but switched her sides. After the shower Columbia wrapped her towel around herself and went to the bedroom to look for pajamas as Magenta tried to dry her hair so it was damp but silently listened for the groupie's reaction to the objects on the bed. After a moment the door opened and Columbia looked in confused.

"Where'd these pajamas come from?"

Magenta raised her own eyebrow as she pulled on her royal purple negligee.

"What do you mean where did they come from they're yours."

Columbia's brows knitted together.

"I don't remember ever seeing them."

Magenta rolled her eyes walking to the girl and then past her to plug in the hair dryer and sit on the couch.

"Because I just found them yesterday, they were one of the outfits you brought when Frank brought you here."

Columbia went over to the bed and picked up the pajamas and looked them over, they looked a little worse for wear with a whole in the shoulder and a button missing but nevertheless she shrugged and pulled them on. Once dressed she grabbed the teddy bear and joined her friend on the couch grabbing the magazine from the floor despite having read it a hundred times before.

"You don't recognize your own clothes get you know that thing?"

The domestic pointed to the teddy bear with the hair drier sending a wave of warm air over the groupie making her shudder.

"Well yeah why wouldn't I? I've had him since I was a kid."

Magenta made a humming noise switching off the dryer and setting it in her lap keeping her eyes on the girl across from her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Magenta was about to say no before a smirk crossed her lips as a wicked idea came to her mind. She got onto her knees on the couch letting the dryer fall to the floor as she moved to straddle the groupie's waist leaning down so her lips brushed her cheek.

"You've got a spot of lipstick."

Columbia blushed swallowing thickly knowing already where this little game was going.

"W-where?"

Magenta's smirk grew as she kissed the corner of her mouth leaving a pale red lipstick mark.

"Right there."

Feeling Magenta's lips so close to her own Columbia made a small whining noise at losing the contact making the domestic smirk and kiss the other side of her mouth.

"And there."

Before Columbia could respond Magenta covered her lips with her own purring as the girl wised up and tangled her fingers in her hair holding her in place deepening the kiss making Magenta moan against her lips.

November 28, 1975. After 6 months of being put on the back burner of Frank's mind, except for the occasional tension relieving fling, Columbia found herself learning to adapt to life without him. Her days were spent helping Magenta cook and clean or tap dancing while her nights were either spent having a little "girl time" with Magenta or reading magazines alone when Magenta would spend the night with Riff. Over the six months Columbia had began having weird dreams about a girl that looked almost exactly like her but with long brown hair, slightly tanned skin and a less squeaky voice as well as other people but mostly a little girl with brown hair and eyes that always looked up to her.

That morning, or was it night it was still dark out, Columbia found herself waking up screaming with tears running down her cheeks as it felt like her breathing was being cut off. As she jolted upright Magenta made a yelping sound as she slipped off the bed startled before leering over the edge at her.

"What the hell was that about Collie?! Screaming bloody murder at 3 in the morning."

Columbia just looked at her for a long moment steadying her breathing before looking down at the blanket over her.

"Bad dream again."

Magenta's eyes softened as she stood up and got back into bed wrapping an arm around the groupie's shoulders pulling her close.

"What was it this time?"

Columbia closed her eyes taking a deep breath like she hadn't had one in awhile.

"I was this girl, she looked exactly like me but her hair was brown and longer and her voice didn't squeak and she wasn't as pale, and this man was about ready to hit this little girl until I pushed him out of the way blocking his way to the child. He got back up and called me some name I can't remember and grabbed me by the throat so hard I couldn't breath and started punching me."

Magenta stayed quiet for a long moment choosing her words carefully before she rubbed the groupie's back.

"It was only a dream Collie, no one's going to do that to you here...well at least me and Riff won't and I won't let Frank even try."

Columbia lifted her eyes to meet Magenta's looking a little disbelieving.

"You'd do that? Keep me from Frankie's outbursts?"

Magenta sighed laying back down and pulling the groupie down with her staying silent as she let the girl get settled.

"Of course I would, I may not be all that open about my emotions but you're the only friend I've had besides Riff and I'm not going to let that pantie wearing bastard ruin you."

Magenta felt her heart race in her chest surprised she'd let herself say those words out loud but after not getting an answer she looked down and found Columbia sound asleep on her chest. She smiled running her fingers through the strawberry red-pink hair.

"I'll keep the bad dreams away."

After whispering the words Magenta let herself slip back to sleep holding Columbia close. Later in the morning Magenta was woken from her sleep by someone kissing her shoulder, for a moment her sleep riddled mind thought it was Columbia making her groan and turn her head away trying to fall back asleep until the lips found her ear and her brother's voice reached her.

"Wake up darling, we have work we need to do."

Magenta opened her eyes before turning to face her brother smiling slightly as she ran her fingers down his jaw and giggling a little as he closed his eyes leaning into her touch. After a moment of just watching her brother as she traced his jaw Magenta realized the room was entirely too quiet, void of her roommates normal snoring, making her look around and Riff open his eyes.

"She's already awake, I woke her first so she could get ready."

Magenta's brows knitted together as she met Riff's sapphire eyes.

"I thought we weren't going to the church any longer now that Frank has his creature."

Riff gently took her hand from his cheek and kissed the palm before standing from his place on the bed beside her helping her up.

"We weren't but Frank has decided he wants to liven up the evening by having human visitors present."

Magenta rolled her eyes crossing her arms but her heart wasn't completely in it as Riff pulled her into his arms.

"I want to go home, I'm sick of this planet I long for the moon drenched shores of Transexual brother."

Riff gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Soon my beautiful sister, before the night is through we shall begin our journey back to our planet."

Magenta smiled purring a little as he kissed her shoulder and neck. Suddenly the door opened making Magenta jump a little but relaxed seeing Columbia dressed in her spinster dress working to place the black wig over her hair.

"We get to sit through a wedding, just lovely, it's freezing out and Frank is making us stand around for a wedding."

Magenta rolled her eyes kissing her brother's cheek before moving from his hold and going to Columbia's side grabbing the wig and pins from her expertly pinning the dark wig over her red-pink hair making the groupie smile thankfully.

"At least it's only a wedding, we get to hide in the back until it's over."

Columbia nodded as she began removing her makeup unaware of the domestic watching as the layers of makeup washed away to reveal more natural beauty. Looking out of the corner of her eye Columbia raised an eyebrow.

"Umm Genta why are you staring at me?"

Magenta blushed faintly crossing her arms and turning away.

"I wasn't staring."

Columbia laughed at her defensive tone and smirked but went back to putting on just enough blush she didn't look sickly pale and a lightly flushed skin color lipstick before looking back at Magenta.

"I'm going to start breakfast so you can get ready,"

She paused looking at Riff who, as normal, was at his sister's side messing with her curls untangling them so they could be put up and hid under her blonde wig giving her a slightly cold look.

"Don't take too long, we only have an hour before Frank wakes up."

Another flush covered Magenta's cheeks but this time she rolled her eyes watching as the groupie left the room closing the door behind her. Columbia made her way down to the kitchen and started making breakfast, by the time Magenta and Riff came into the kitchen, both now dressed in their American Gothic caretaker outfits, the groupie was sitting on the counter eating her second waffle. An hour seemed to pass as quick as a minute as the trio sat in the kitchen talking when Frank came in dressed in his preacher's outfit, his makeup wiped clean off and his normally curly hair slicked back with what Columbia guessed was about a half a bottle of gel.

Frank looked at the trio his eyes pausing to linger on Columbia as she paused in filing her nails looking at him. After a long moment of silence he looked at the siblings and narrowed his eyes slightly upon seeing they were looking at the table rather than him.

"What are you all just sitting here for? Let's get a move on! Those humans aren't going to bring themselves here!"

After sharing a look the siblings stood and left the kitchen followed closely by Columbia who kept her eyes on her boring black shoes despite feeling Frank's eyes on her. Once outside Columbia got in the bed of the pickup with Magenta while Riff force and Frank sat in the passenger seat. The ride to the church was silent giving Columbia the chance to think, as of late she'd been dwelling on these nightmares she'd been having trying to find where they steamed from. She glanced at Frank through the small window, he'd been so busy with his creature that he hadn't even bothered with her more than once a week, not that she cared or so she told herself Magenta said something awhile ago about Stockholm Syndrome but she just pushed it off.

When they arrived at the church Riff parked the truck out of sight then helped the girls out of the bed of the truck delaying having to follow Frank into the building if even for a few moments. When they all did enter the church they found Frank talking to a pair of people, an older man with slightly greying black hair wearing a nicely made suit and a women with clearly dyed brown hair wearing a pastel pink dress and matching shoes, allowing them to slip into the back room of the church unseen.

After about an hour the church was full and the trio was sitting in the back room, the siblings sitting on the stairs that lead to the bell tower and the groupie sitting on the bench bored senseless after having slipped out and sufficiently lowered the air pressure in the tire of a random car parked outside as she messed with a rag, until finally the wedding ended and everyone cleared out. Columbia stayed inside the church acting as though she were cleaning the pews while Riff and Magenta followed Frank out to the front of the church with the crowd. After some commotion of screaming and cheering women things quieted down until Riff and Magenta came in standing on either side of the door way acting as though they were cleaning the fake flowers, Columbia was about to ask what they were doing when a girl with blonde hair and a pastel purple dress rushed in looking at a ring on her finger singing.

Resisting the urge to groan and roll her eyes Columbia scooted over in the pew letting Magenta and Riff sit beside her like they were helping polish the wood before they all got up and moved back to the back room bringing out a little coffin, Columbia didn't want to think what such a small coffin was for but she guessed it was empty by how little it weighed, and setting it out then watching as the couple finished their little song and kissed each other before leaving smiling like fools. Magenta waited until the church doors shut before she looked at Columbia taking off her wig.

"You better not have chose their car."

Columbia sighed taking off her own wig before smoothing her hair.

"I'm hopping I didn't."

Riff looked back at the girls from where he had moved to by the window before looking out the window as the couple's car left the church hard headed for town….with a low front left tire.


End file.
